How to make a war page
While character pages are relatively easy to write, war pages may be harder to make up, as there are several different layouts for a war page. This guide will be demonstrating one layout that organizes a war into a before, during, and after layout. Generally, a summary of the war will go here in the introduction. This will include reasons why the war occurred, background information on when the war was, and it's outcome. It is a good idea to not include a lot of details on battles, as it kills the purpose of a section dedicated to the battles. It may be possible to write a little bit of what happened after the war. Before the war What happened before the war. *Here would be what happened before the war in bullet-point format, such as the United States after World War I and before World War II. *Information would end at where the war started. All sides prior to the war Here is where you would list a side during the war. For this example, we will be using the United States and Japan. The United States Here would be information about the said faction before the war, such as it's current war status and how the faction is fairing. For example, the United States had not been in any state of war prior to WWII, and had been going through a Great Depression. Jurisdiction Land owned by said faction. *Here would be where you would list what lands were owned by said faction, such as for the United States we may begin to list all fifty states. *We may also list colonies held by the U.S.. *Generally this land would be before the war started, such as let's say the U.S. conquered Japan during WWII, lands once owned by Japan now owned by the U.S. would not go here. Military Power The power of said factions military. *Here you may begin to list manpower. *It is also a good idea to list the advanced technology the said faction has prior to the war if any, such as the United States having the nuclear bomb, that would not go here as that was acquired during the war. Commanders Commanders of the said faction. *Here would list commanders of the said faction, generally the highest ranking commander, such as the head of state, being on the top and going down the list by rank. For example, President Franklin Delanor Roosevelt could go here. *But wait! Remember, you can have more than one commander! In the order of rank, you could also list that Vice President Harry Truman goes here. *It may be possible for you to list commanders that took action during the war, such as writing "during the war, President Harry Truman." *If you have the head of state, such as an Emperor or President, then you would begin to list military ranking officials down below the head honcho, such as General MacArthur. Japan Here you would begin to list allies or enemies of the first faction, in this example we're using just one enemy. You would do the same as you would for writing about the first faction, putting down their military power, jurisdiction, and their commanders. Since we have examples of all of that above us in the United States example section, we will not be putting that down in this section. Battles Here you would begin to get to the most interesting parts of the war; battles! Everyone wants to read about what happened during the war and it's battles. Here, we will be using the battle of Iwo Jima. The Battle of Iwo Jima Generally, you could write a short summary about the battle and it's importance to the war. Participants Participants of the battle! *Here would list one set of forces that fought in the battle. **Here you may have potential commanders that were present during this battle. *Then you could begin listing other said factions that fought in the battle. **If a faction has no commander present, skip it and go to the next faction, if there even is one. During the battle Here is where you would write about the battle. *You would begin to list things that occurred during the battle, such as positioning of soldiers and some fighting. *You may also begin to list key points about the battle, such as the collapsing of an important building or the fighting of two commanders. *You would list information until the last bullet point, which would be the conclusion of the battle. Aftermath What happened after the war. *Here you would begin to list key things that happened after the war, such as the United States occupied Japan and a new government was formed in Japan. *When writing the aftermath section, make sure not to go to the extent of ten or so years, as this is just a very brief section of what occurred after the war in the span of about a month or so(In extreme cases, maybe a year). **Also do not list what occurred to the point of the next war in the series, as you can just make an entirely different page for that. Trivia Obviously, fun facts about the war and such. *Remember, this is not the only way to write out a war page. This is an highly organized layout that performs a full analysis of what happened before the war, the factions that fought in the war, potentially propoganda used during the war, battles in the war, and the aftermath of the war. There are many other ways to write a war page, however this is just an organized layout. Category:Guides Category:Wars Category:Community